Aladdin: Platinum Edition
Aladdin: Platinum Edition is the Walt Disney Platinum Edition release of the 1992 animated movie Aladdin. It was released on DVD and VHS on October 5, 2004. The DVD was released as a 2-disc Special Edition, with the 1st disc having the movie, and the 2nd disc having special features. Back Cover Summary Soar away on a magic carpet ride of nonstop laughs and thrills in one of the most spectacular adventures of all time! Now meticulously restored and enhanced - experience the wonders of Aladdin ''like never before, from the Academy Award®-winning music* to the unforgettable moments of sidesplitting comedy and soaring adventure Gene Shalit The Today Show. In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner named Aladdin and his mischievous monkey Abu battle to save the free-spirited Princess Jasmine from the schemes of the evil sorcerer Jafar. Aladdin's whole life changes with one rub of a magic lamp as a fun loving, shape-shifting Genie appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery. Enter "a whole new world" of entertainment in this astounding, fun-filled 2-disc Special Edition, featuring the deleted song "Proud Of Your Boy," game, movie secrets and so much more - it's everything you could ever wish for! *Best Original Disc 1 (Feature film) Disc 1 includes the movie ''Aladdin, plus a few previews and some bonus features. Sneak Peeks Platinum Edition DVD (shown at beginning): * Bambi: Platinum Edition Coming soon to theaters: * Pooh's Heffalump Movie Coming soon on DVD and video: * The Aladdin Trilogy (The Return of Jafar: Special Edition and Aladdin and The King of Thieves: Special Edition) * Mulan: Special Edition~ * Mary Poppins: 40th Annivesary edition~ * Mulan II~ TV: * Jetix~ * Kim Possible~ Miscellaneous: * Disneyland Resort~ ~Indicates a preview that isn't shown upon starting the DVD, but can be seen in the "Sneak Peek" menu on the DVD. Bonus features Deleted songs * "Proud Of Your Boy" Original Demo Recording * "You Can Count On Me" * "Humiliate The Boy" * "Why Me" Deleted Scenes * Aladdin & Jasmine's First Meeting * Aladdin In The Lamp Of Luxury Music & More Music Videos * Proud of Your Boy (Performed by Clay Aiken): **New Music Video **With Original Story Reel **Behind-The-Scenes * "A Whole New World" (Performed by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey) **New Music Video **Behind-the-scenes * Original video (Performed by Regina Belle & Peabo Bryson) Disney Song Selection *Arabian Nights *One Jump Ahead *Friend Like Me *Prince Ali *A Whole New World (Play All) *Play Movie (With Lyrics On Screen) Disc 2 (Bonus features, part 2) Hidden Secrets If you unfold the front cover of the cardboard sleeve, you will find a potential replica of the back cover in what could possibly be Chinese, or Japanese. Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:DVDs with deleted scenes Category:2004 DVD release Category:Walt Disney Platinum Edition releases Category:DVDs with hidden covers Category:DVDs with unused content Category:DVDs with music videos Category:Disney Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Disney DVD Category:Movies Category:Disney DVD 2-Disc Special Edition